Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 35\% \times \dfrac{5}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 100\% = 87.5\%$ $ \dfrac{5}{25} \times 100\% = 20\%$ Now we have: $ 87.5\% \times 35\% \times 20\% = {?} $ $ 87.5\% \times 35\% \times 20\% = 6.125 \% $